lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Troven Moore
' Troven Moore' is the son of two unknown members of House Moore which make him the current Patriarch, and high ranking member of House Moore. Troven Moore has one sibling in the form of Laley Moore of whom would become a powerful member of the family after she contracted a disease which left her paralized. Troven Moore would come to marry Kelsey Moore of whom was a low level arisotcratic daughter of whom he became smitten with after she came to seduce him. With Kelsey Moore he has three children in the form of Mandon, Whelia, and Alleria Moore of which his son Mandon is the heir to House Moore and the most powerful and popular member of the house, while his daughter Whelia is the handmaiden of Dorea Martell of whom she is in this position until she is married, and Alleria Moore was struck with greyscale as a child and has been kept in the house Moore estate ever since and only venturing out with a veil. Troven Moore was born to two unknown members of House Moore and the reason for this is the fact that the branch of House Moore that he came from had moved to the Kingdom of Gilneas and was there for a generation before they died off leaving only Troven Moore of whome returned to Lucerne upon the death of all heir bound sons of House Moore. His return was far from uneventful as the leadership of the house came to despise his return, as he brought a different set of ideas due to his cultural change after living in Gilneas. He was nearly killed after a revolt within the house nearly boiled over into an assasination plot, but a few of his allies discovered the plot and made him aware. Once he was aware of the plot he executed those responsible, and from this point on he has basically unoposed in his leadership. His leadership did change following the near revolt as he begin to be very mistrustful of those who had not protected him from harm, and almost fanatically loyal to those who had. His banner house in the form House Toland, and two of his knights in the form of Yord Snow, and George Plax were given increasingly powerful rewards for their part in saving his life. Troven Moore on the command of his King and Lord would send his son along with a large force of House Moore into the Lucerne-Bolten War where his son would become increasingly known for his talents at war fighting alongside his two sons. History Early History Troven Moore was born to two unknown members of House Moore and the reason for this is the fact that the branch of House Moore that he came from had moved to the Kingdom of Gilneas and was there for a generation before they died off leaving only Troven Moore of whome returned to Lucerne upon the death of all heir bound sons of House Moore. His return was far from uneventful as the leadership of the house came to despise his return, as he brought a different set of ideas due to his cultural change after living in Gilneas. Revolt : "I thought I was beloved by my people. I thought wrong." : -Troven Moore He was nearly killed after a revolt within the house nearly boiled over into an assasination plot, but a few of his allies discovered the plot and made him aware. Once he was aware of the plot he executed those responsible, and from this point on he has basically unoposed in his leadership. His leadership did change following the near revolt as he begin to be very mistrustful of those who had not protected him from harm, and almost fanatically loyal to those who had. His banner house in the form House Toland, and two of his knights in the form of Yord Snow, and George Plax were given increasingly powerful rewards for their part in saving his life. Family Members House Moore.png|Unknown Man - Father|link=House Moore House Moore.png|Unknown Women - Mother|link=House Moore House Moore.png|Laley Moore - Sister|link=Laley Moore Relationships Category:House Moore Category:Patriarch Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal